dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Albino Terror
|-|Albino Terror= Information The Albino Terror is a Carnivore commonly referred to in short as Albino or Terror, (which also includes Indom, depending on how long the player has been on Dinosaur Simulator), is an Event dinosaur along with the Movie skins, Kaiju skins, and its skin, the Pitch Black Terror. It was released on Black Friday 2015, and sold again on Black Friday 2016 along with the Movie skins, Kaiju skins, Pitch Black Terror and the Megavore with a price buff in 2016. It is based of the Indominus Rex from the 2015 movie Jurassic World and was originally named so, but its name and roars had to be changed due to copyright accusаtions. History For the longest time, Terror players, (or Indominus players, if you'd rather), were famed and feared. When the Albino Terror was first released during the Movie Event in early 2015, there was only an average of around 50 to 80 players online at a time, and very few players had a balance above 1,000 DNA. Therefore, not many were able to buy it, let alone even aware of the event while it was going on. The Terror was an incredibly rare sight, with possibly only around one out in a hundred servers containing the infamous carnivore, with the only two dinosaurs able to counter the Terror in terms of stats being the Sauroposeidon and the Sea Master Mosasaurus, (the regular Mosasaurus, at the time, being much weaker than the Sea Master). As the time for Black Friday rolled around, Dinosaur Simulator became more and more popular, and the player count went from around 80 to over 500; the demand for the oh-so-rare Kaijus and Movies dinosaurs became very high. ChickenEngineer was pressured into re-releasing the Terror, but because of the heavily increased amount of players desiring it, it was put on sale for its original event price again, but a surprise arrived alongside the event - the Pitch Black Terror, sold for - the most DNA a dinosaur had ever gone for at the time. After the Pitch was released, the regular Terror became less popular - it was the more common and cheaper of the two; those who only had the Albino rather than the Pitch were considered lower in status. After the event ended, while Pitch was nowhere near as rare as the regular Terror was post-event, the Pitch became a symbol of the most elite players, as very few had enough DNA to even consider buying the beast, and so the Albino was pushed into the background. Afterward, as the still increasing newer players learned of the Terror and its skin, they became jealous of the few players that had the rare dino and angry that they had missed the event. In less than a month, newer players and players that hadn't been able to buy the Pitch during the initial event began to develop and spread ways of hacking to get their hands on the precious creatures. Exploiting became commonplace. Until patches, exploiters and hackers became common and irritating and the value and rarity of the Terror dropped exponentially. More than three times the original amount of players had exclusive dinos now that exploiting became widespread and easily accessed, and the Terror became considered as more of an annoyance rather than being looked upon with awe like it once was. ChickenEngineer was able to patch mostly every exploit by around September of 2016, but the damage had already been done, and the Terror was hardly a symbol of status; rather, if you had one, you were typically marked as a hacker, as a honest-bought Terror had become a rarity. As the daily player count skyrocketed from around 500 to over 2,000, the hacked Terror player's population thankfully dropped, with most getting banned or simply quitting the game now that they were unable to exploit as they pleased. The demand for the Albino Terror and it's Pitch skin once again grew, and, despite going against what he had said last year, ChickenEngineer agreed to put the Terror back on sale for the second time. Most were ecstatic about the promise of the re-release, but older players were all too wary about another drop in rarity. To appease both newer and older players, on Black Friday of 2016, ChickenEngineer offered the Terror for resale for one last time, but with a slight catch, as the cost had jumped from to an outstanding , almost a ten times increase from the original amount. This preserved the rarity of the hybrid, but also gave newer players who had been working hard towards the hybrid a chance to receive their own. It was also discovered that the Terror looked different- the event had also brought its first remake- the V2 Albino Terror, thus giving the birth of another skin- the Classic Albino Terror, which was the old model of the hybrid and was awarded to those who had bought the beast during the previous events when it was being sold. As an addition to the event, a reboot of an older dinosaur - the Isisauriraptor went from an old, expired code for a T-Rex skin to an all-new dinosaur- the Megavore, which was sold for DNA. Chicken Engineer has confirmed that both of these hybrids will never be sold again, so the only way to get them is through trading. This preserves the rarity of the Terror along with the Megavore, and also prevents the game from 'breaking' due to the number of hybrids; Overall there was very little discontent about the Black Friday. After the event, things about the Terror and its skins stabilized again for a little while. However, at some unknown point in time the V3 Albino Terror and the V2 Pitch Black Terror were released. The Albino remake didn't change the game much, but what did was the Pitch remake, since it was the first one. That meant the birth of yet another skin- the Classic Pitch Black Terror, which was given to those who bought it the first time it was on sale in 2016, making it an elusive sight and one of the rarest skins a player could own at the time. The next addition came with the release of the Galactic Event- the Galactic Terror. The skin could be bought (and still can be) for , but, despite the huge cost, it got popular quickly because the ones that purchased it found out that, unlike the other skins whose old might in combat had slowly vaporized throughout the years, it had amazing range in combat, which gave it the title of best PVP Terror skin at the time. Another year passed till the next change, which came during the Halloween 2018. Two new skins were added- the Wraith Terror and the Pitch Wraith Terror. The Wraith could be bought for for about two weeks, but was sold earlier for by accident. The Pitch Wraith was a completely different story- The best and final prize from completing the newly added Halloween obby, an extremely hard parkour course located in the Trading Center. The obby was so hard, that only about 3000 players managed to complete it and obtain the precious skin before the event ended. Now both the Wraiths are a rare sight, but the most notable trait of them is their range, even bigger than the Galactic Terror's which they outclassed in combat and took its title of being the best PVP Terror skin. The next change came soon after, on Black Friday 2018. The Pitch was sold again for the enormous price of . It was quite expensive, but a lot of player who were preparing for the event bought it, which caused the skin to have a huge drop in value that took it tiers below its main market competitor- the Classic Pitch. Time passed and the Pitch didn't go offsale again like it did in all previous events, but it also hasn't been confirmed that its a buyable from now on. Both the Albino Terror and the Pitch Black Terror received remodels on the 31st of December 2018. Strategy The Albino Terror is regarded by some as the apex predator of DS, being feared and admired wherever it walks by many newer players. Older players will know of its presence just by listening after the characteristical roar. The very high defense of the creature means that nearly nothing can cause it to bleed(the Megavore being an exception). Albinos and Pitches are attacked by other creatures frequently, particularly Megavores and Mammoths. Their large range, however, makes them adept at fighting, and their axe-chop like bite does a Lot of damage. The strategy is essential for being good at using the Terror. * Albino terrors kill other carnivores like Giganotosaurus easily, so they will typically run away at sight. Do not engage a Giganotosaurus sporting the Abrasive skin, it will easily out range all of your Albino terror skins. * Albino terror can easily out range a Barosaurus and can kill it, while remaining unharmed. *Megavores counter you, But Diamond Albino Terror does tank it with it's massive AOE, the Megavore cannot aoe you, while you can still AOE and bite it. * Albino Terror beats every single thing that it can face tank because of its ability to tree swing. Diamond Albino Terror or any other recolor is amazing at this tactic, but Default Albino Terror and Galactic Terror can do it as well. * If used correctly, Diamond Albino Terror can kill a Classic Brachiosaurus in a facetank if you tree swing. Sound The roar starts with a snarl then into bellowing low roar which ends with a little wheeze. Appearance The V4 Albino Terror is the closest model of the Albino Terror to the actual Indominus Rex. However, for some reason the head has a weirdly long snout, making it look more like the head of a crocodilian. Also, for difference from the other versions, its hands are grey and a slightly darker shade of white is used for the body. Trivia * The Albino Terror was once known as the Indominus Rex the hybrid dinosaur from the 2015 movie Jurassic World complete with the Indominus roar in-game, however, the name, as well as the roar, had to be removed and replaced due to issues with copyright. * Although the Albino Terror was based on the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, there is no Indoraptor-based skin yet from Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Although, most players think of Alien Irritator as the Indoraptor for its yellow stripe, even though it was released before JWFK trailers. The real reason why there isn't an Indoraptor skin is because Chicken was afraid of being accused of copyright once again and possibly having the game taken down. * When first released, it was a skin for the Giganotosaurus. *The V4 Albino Terror has the longest idle animation in the game. *The Wraith Terror was accidently released a few weeks before it was intended to be for and some players out there bought it. However, it was removed before being distributed officially and these players lost their DNA for no reason. |-|Albino Versions= Information The Albino Terror V3 was the Common face of the Albino Terror for some time before being replaced with its remodel. Unlike the previous versions, it has much more realistic animations. '' Sound The terror roar is a cracking, high-pitched, ear-shredding roar with a moaning vocal undertone that can be heard from far away. Appearance White base color with small, black eyes and glowing red pupils. It has a very smooth body, with a feather-like tail. It has sharp jagged spikes going down its head to its tail. - Albino Version 2= The Albino Terror V2 is the first of the two remakes. It is much bulkier than the most recent one, and it's tail animation sways up and down when walking. Appearance The Albino Terror V2 has black eye sockets around its red eyes, with a base color of a grayish white. Its body color is different in contrast to the classic one's pure white color. Trivia * This skin is arguably the best for PvP, as its attack speed is the fastest and it can climb hills the best. The range is also great. * Interestingly, this is the only version of the '''Albino Terror' which doesn't have a 'Pitch Black' counterpart. - Albino Version 1= Classic Albino Terrors are more rare to see than the Albino Terror, but still more common than the Pitch Black Terror. These can be more skilled than the Default Albino Terror. This skin is generally only used for showing off, with the Default and Classic V2 being used more commonly. Appearance White base color with red, triangular eyes. The body is made up of blocks, and it only has walking and idle animations. Trivia * One of the most used Classic skin. * Used to be a skin for Giganotosaurus. }} |-|Pitch Black Versions= A newer version of the Classic Pitch Black Terror. The Pitch Black Terror is one of the most intimidating and fearsome dinosaur in the game. Its own appearance is so terrifying and nostalgic that it can fend off Megavores, which has a more Health than the Terror. Information Up until Spring 2017, very few players used the Pitch Black Terror as it had very few animations and was very blocky. Then in March, the Pitch Black Terror, along with the Albino Terror, was given a remodel. After the remodel, the popularity and value of the Pitch Black Terror spiked, and soon everyone wanted one. Even now, the Pitch Black Terror is a skin that both new and old players use with frequency. Although its hitbox isn't as small as some of the classic skins, it's still decent in combat and is very intimidating, which is why many players prefer to use this animal. Although it was once worth more than a Megavore, the value of the Pitch Black Terror has slowly started to die down and is now not worth nearly as much because the fact it became a permanent buyable for on Black Friday 2018. Appearance To be added - Pitch Black Version 2= Information This is the Pitch Black version of the V3 Albino Terror, but its considered V2 Pitch Black Terror because the V2 Albino Terror didn't have a Pitch Black version. Appearance Has neon white teeth and neon eyes. It has AOE animation like the new models. It is completely black in color with small spikes on its back. - Pitch Black Version 1= The Classic Pitch Black Terror is one of the rarest dinosaurs to come by in-game. In the old days, the Pitch Black Indominus Rex was one of the most intimidating dinosaurs to come across in the game. Information The Classic Pitch Black Terror was by far the most valuable creature in the game, at one point being worth an Albino Terror and a Pitch. However, exploiters managed to duplicate some Classic Pitch Black Terror tokens, making much more Classic Pitch Black Terror tokens than there ever was. Because of the drop in rarity, the Classic Pitch Black Terror has dropped massively in value. Appearance Very similar to the Classic Albino Terror, but with a black body and purple eyes. Trivia * "This hybrid strikes fear into it's victims w/ it's sleak white skin, & darting red eyes" ** Grammar error in the official description. First "it's" should be "its" and "sleak" should be "sleek". This was likely a grammatical error made by the creator of the game, ChickenEngineer. * The Classic Pitch Black Terror's information is the same as the normal Albino Terror, which doesn't make sense, as the Classic Pitch Black Terror has black skin and purple eyes. }} |-|Galactic= The Galactic Terror is a skin for the Albino Terror, and was previously the most expensive buyable in the game until the release of Avinychus. Like a few other skins, this is a symbol of the most elite players. Information Unlike the other skins for this hybrid, the Galactic Terror is still obtainable by being bought with DNA. However, it is extremely expensive; only the Blackodile and the Pitch Black Terror, which are now permanently on sale, outprice it as skins. But it is generally accepted that this skin is worth the that it costs, as it is exceptionally well-made and seemingly has a really good range. It is now known as the second best Terror skin for PVP after the Wraith duo. Released with the other Galactics, this skin was initially planned to become limited after being on sale for around a week. It is currently unknown as to why it's still on sale. Appearance Despite being similar in structure to its original counterpart, it is completely different in design; neon-colored spikes protrude from the head and body, a caudal cone is present and bright rings surround the tail and arms. Its whole back is neon red and it has small constellations on both sides behind its arms. Trivia * This, along with the Wraith Duo, is the only skin for Albino Terror that has different roars to the others. * This skin has a bug where the "left click" attack animation does not always show when attacking. However, it should be noted that this does not affect its attack speed. * This skin appears to have some similarities with the level 40 version of the Indominus rex from the mobile video game, Jurassic World: The Game. * This skin (in theory) could possibly receive a remodel, as to keep consistent with the current Albino Terror. |-|Wraith= Information The original plan for Wraith Terror was to be obtainable from the Halloween Stage 3, but ChickenEngineer accidentally released it for , which caused to a few rich players who owned the Albino Terror to purchase it early. However, he removed it soon after, until it was released again when it was supposed to be, so these players lost for almost no reason. Appearance The Wraith terror has a skeletal body with a transparent membrane around the bones. Its eyes are neon and blink occasionally. Also, its arms are very large with spikes coming out, and it is missing its back legs. Trivia * Officially added to the game with on November 4th, 2018. * Was accidentally sold for before its relased date but was fixed with . |-|Pitch Wraith= Information It is a "Black" Version of the Wraith Terror, very similar to how the Albino Terror and the Pitch Black Terror is. It was an award from completing stage 3 (the last stage) of the Halloween Obby. However, the obby was very hard to complete and the skin could be obtained only for a small amount of time, about two weeks, making it one of the rarest skins in the game. Only around 2500 players own it and its untradeable. It also has amazing range, making it very good in PVP. Appearance The Pitch Wraith terror is a "pitch" version of the Wraith Terror, it has a dark skeletal body with a transparent membrane around the bones. Its eyes are purple neon and blink occasionally. Also, its arms are very large with spikes coming out, and it is missing its back legs. Trivia *Some people despise the Pitch Wraith Terror because of how it's just a simple recolor for something you get in a really difficult obby. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Hybrids Category:Theropods Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Saurischians Category:Halloween Event (2018)